Despairs of A Broken Heart
by XxTerraForcexX
Summary: Its been one month since the world was threatened by aliens, and its been one month since the world was saved by monsters...who knew I was one? I sure as hell didn't.
1. Freak Out

**The time has come for my first fanfic BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry O.o This story is about my OC Terra Deyanire, Yay! I totally feel in love with MvA (monsters vs aliens) when I first saw it! (I mean, who couldn't?) and I got the idea of... well I can't tell you because that might ruin the plot. But please review!! Please?! I'll give you cyber cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own monsters vs. aliens, only Terra and any other characters I might put in this story**

**On With Teh First Chappy! *happy dance***

* * *

My name is Terra Angel Deyanira and I am a thirteen year-old girl with jet black hair and piercing violet eye. I am what some people would consider goth; what can I say? I love black.

You know those old monsters movies? Like the bug man, and the lake monsters? Well, one month ago the world was threatened by an alien, and saved by a group of monsters. Cool, right?

There are five monsters; Ginormica, The Missing Link, Insectosaurus, BOB and Dr. Cockroach. Being the monster-fanatic I am I was pretty excited about their existence.

Though most of the world wasn't.

For the past two weeks there's been a debate going around; destroy the monsters, or let them live among us. I bet you can imagine how many want the first choice _way _more than the second. But I'm a second fan, I mean, destroy them? Come on!

They saved our lives and you want to destroy them?! Totally not right. Isn't the cockroach dude the smartest guy in the world? Couldn't he like help us invent flying cars? I don't know, I live in a world of idiots...er..except for the cockroach dude who is like not one because he is- nevermind.

I get teased a lot about sticking up for them, but I don't care.

Right now I'm sitting in my chemistry class, and worse yet, I got paired up with Britney Williams, the oh-so talented cheerleader.....and dumb blond. Seriously! I've been paired up with here before and she never does anything!

Once she asked me what test tube was! A test tube! How can you not now what a test tube is?

"Ms. Deyanira?" I look up as my chemistry teacher calls my name. "Are you okay with working with Ms. Williams?" I look over at Britney who's glaring at me fiercely. She has like the armada of preps at her finger tips; and I'm not looking to get a black eye.

"Um..yeah, sure." I reply in a monotone voice, leaning forward and putting my chin in my hands. He nods at me and call out the rest of the pairs, I don't listen of course. I just looked out the classroom window and out into the sky.

You know how sometimes you wish you were a bird or angel? Able to fly in the skies with not a care in the world, feeling the wind in your face. I wish that a lot, but I know what reality is and I know there's no way I'm ever going to do that.

The bell rings and I get out of my seat, the school day is finally over. I look up and see the teacher walking out of the room followed by the rest of class, well except Britney and her two laggys, Kelly and Maggie.

They walk over to me, Britney in front. They stop in front of my desk and Britney folds her arms. "Listen here freak," she starts. Wait, freak? Oh she did not just say that, "you better get an A on this project for me or you will regret it.

Forget the black eye. "No, you listen here, prep, I'm not goin' to do a thing. I have a 107% in this class, its not like I have to worry about my grade. Unlike some mentally ill people." She stares at me in shock. Nobody talked to Britney Williams like that, well, no one except me.

She scoffed at me and turned away, followed by her dimwitted minions. I just sigh and pick up my things. I walk out of the room and down the empty hall until I reach the main entrance.

I give one more sigh before pulling on the door handles and stepping out into the dreary day. I look up to see the sky bleak and clouds covering the blueness of the once visible sky. That was strange. I looked at it a few minutes ago and the sun was shining brighter than ever.

I just shrug and walk down the steps and onto the sidewalk. As I'm walking down the sidewalk I feel a slight pinch of pain in my neck and I swat it. It was apparently a bug flying off, I'm guessing it was a mosquito.

I turn the corner that leads to a dark alley and start to pick up my place. Normally I wouldn't, but the clouds overhead made it darker than usual, and you did not want to be out here in the dark, especially alone.

My house is down a long and narrow alley, which I hate.

"Hey, freak!" I irritably sigh. That was definitely Britneys voice. I stop and turn around ready to face her, but drop my books as I see she was with six other kids, and they were all holding rocks. Big rocks.

I gulp and start to breath harder. "Take this!" I give a small shriek and lift my arm up blocking a rock from hitting my head. I turn on my heal and strat running, leaving my stuff on the ground.

I can hear them shouting behind me, and even though I know this alley like the back of my hand I make the big mistake of turing into a dead end. Just peachy.

I run to the end of it and turn so my back was facing the brick wall. They find me (of course) and Britney steps forward tossing a rock in her hand and catching it. "This will teach you how to stay in your place."

She throws it and a give a cry of agony as it hits my head. Feeling something warm I reach up and touch my forehead. I bring it back down to find blood smeared in my palm.

I can feel the pain; but I can also feel the anger. Suddenly my right hand bursts into a ball of black flames; I scream. I look up to see Britney looking at me horrified and she turned and ran, while the rest of her group just stared at me frozen in fear.

"Help me!" I found myself saying taking a step towards them. My left hand bursts into the black flames. "Please someone help me!" I take another step towards them and they take a step back.

I feel my head burning, is my hair caught in the black flames too? "Please help me!" I scream one more time before I completely light up and the flames shoot out wards and every which way of me. I hear the kids scream before my world goes black.

Soon I would wake up and find something terrible but incredible has happened to me.

As I said before,

Its been one month since the world was threatened by aliens, and its been one month since the world was saved by monsters, who knew I would become one? I sure as hell didn't.

* * *

**So... How was it, i'm sorry if this was a bit boring but the story will pick up soon, trust me!**

**Trivia: Originally this was not in Terra PoV but then I found myself writing like that so often I made it like that**

**Please Review!!**


	2. White and Snippy

**Yatta!! second Chapter, and thanks for all the people who reviewed!! And does Terra really seem like a Mary-Sue? She not weak, its just having six or seven kids run after you with rocks doesn't really seem fair....... anywho, yes I took the scene from Helboy, it just fit it so perfectly.**

**Whos an H-boy fan? come on now someone has to love it, I mean its Awesome!! who's with me??!! - nevermind O.o So I'm gonna try to improve the Mary-sue thing if I can.... but it might take me a couple of chapters so don't be really hard on me, I mean I took the last reviews as advice, not a flame (they weren't flames...right? O.O) and parody hellboy? i really don't know, its along the lines of h-boy himself, but i'm not trying to parody it, just she has something like Liz**

**One more thing these () mean like her inner thoughts, example: I tripped over a rock (a TINY rock) and fell hard on my face**

**Blah, just an example.. but I wanted to get it out there so..... TACO BELL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs Aliens (or h-boy XD) I only own any characters I may introduce in this story.**

* * *

Owwwww.....okay.... what happened? My head ached and so did almost every muscle in my body. I was in something comfortable.....a bed, it had to be a bed.

I attempt to sit up but find myself straining at the simple action. I reach my hand up to my head to feel what seems like a bandage. Great, that meant I was in a hospital, right?

I groan a little and finally get in a sitting position. Yep, I was in a hospital. I had to be in one, I mean, the nice bed with the clean white sheets. The white room with one bright light above the room. Although everything is white...strange.

I look to my side to find a white door (wow, looks at that, White!!) and quietly creep out of my bed. I know patients aren't suppose to do that but hey, I'm restless.

I walk over to the door and reach out, hesitating for a second until I finally turn the nob and open it a crack. I look through and see nothing; just a big empty space, which is actually silver.

Gulping down the lump in my throat and open the door full and cautiously peer outside, er, outroom, yeah. I clear my throat and walk out a few steps from my room. "Hello?" I call a bit timidly.

There was a bit of shuffling and I took another few steps getting a better look at the room. It was huge, like ginormous. The was a really big table in the middle, and of course a really big chair next to it. Down from the huge table is a metal table my size with three chairs.

One again I hear the shuffling noises and hear a faint voice say. "She looks normal! Well, except for the wings on her back."

"Be quiet you imbecile!" "Don't you call me an imbecile, Doc!" I turned to the source of the noise and find nothing in its place. "Okay, either I'm delusional or people are just messing with me."

I slap myself in the face, "I guess talking to myself just answered that question." God. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Excuse me?" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn quickly around and find myself staring at one of the monsters who had saved the world, Dr. Cockroach, was it?

He had the head of a cockroach and the body of a human; he wore a long lab coat and dark gray turtle neck under it. I bit my lip as I star at him, and his gaze staring right back.

I shouldn't be afraid, I know I shouldn't. "Y-yes?" He smiled at me and a bit of the fear went away, but not all of it. "Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D." He reaches out his hand and I know he expects me to shake it.

After a moment or two I reach out slowly and shake it. "T-Terra Deyanira." I stutter a bit. Once we're down shaking he brings both of his hands behind his back.

I make my breathing even again and ask a bit timidly. "Sir, c-could you tell m-me where I am?" Curse my stuttering! Curse it!

He smile drops once I said this and he replies. "A facility." I give him a puzzled look expecting him to explain, but he doesn't. I hold back a sigh and was about to reply when I suddenly felt a pinch of pain in my back.

"Ow, hey!" I finally notice a strap around me, and, someone had undressed me and put on new cloths! So not cool!! I feel my face flush red.

"Who the hell undressed me!" I find myself almost screaming at the cockroach-man and he draws back a bit. I tear at the belt and I hear him say. "I don't know if that's a very good idea."

I look up at him and glare. "Why not?" He clears his throat and puts his hands back behind his back. "Well, it depends on your wingspan." At that moment I let my arms fall limp to my sides and I stare at him with a probably dumbfounded look.

"W-wingspan?" I say in a meek voice. This time he gives me a puzzled look and says. "It mean of the your wings are."I stick my lower lip out (always do that when I'm pouting) and cross my arms.

"I know what it means!" I mutter a bit harshly. His big hazel eyes widen a bit at the comment and I sighed. "Sorry, just-" I let out a shriek as I get hoisted up in he air by blue arms.

"I'm sure this ones a guy!" a voice yells behind me and a kick a little trying to escape the blue arms grip. "BOB, put her down!" I look at the Doctor and see him scolding the thing holding me.

"Her?" I sigh in relief as I'm placed on the ground. "Doc, now this is a boy, not a girl!" A clench my fists in anger, I do not look like a boy! I turn around on my heel to gripe out the person but stop as I see what the thing was. It was like a blue glob, um, jelloey (is that a word?) thingy!

"No BOB," - the doctor walks up to us - "she is a girl, not a boy; didn't Link have a talk with you?" The blue mass stared at the doctor with his one eye. "What talk? About what? Wait, did he find the giant jar of pickles!?!"

He suddenly grasped the Doc around his shoulders and shook him. "Where is it?! Where's the giant jar of pickles!!"

"BOB, shake him anymore and he'll have a seizure!" I take a few steps back as a half-fish, half-man walks a towards us. "Link!" the blue glob turns on the fish-man who's name was apparently Link.

Link raises his hand before the glob could speak. "Look, BOB, I didn't find the giant jar of pickles, okay?" BOB looked saddened for a moment but then turned his attention back to me, great.

"Link!" he pointed at me, "Tell the Doc that he's a boy!" I nearly fall down but catch myself. "Boy?! I'm a girl! Girl!" I yell at BOB who justs stares at me.

"I bit snippy, isn't she?" I look over to find Link leaning in close to the Doctor. "I heard that!" I snap at both of them making them cringe a little. I then reach back up to the belt on my stomach and pull at it again. This cannot be happening.

"God, training you is going to be as tough as hell." I snap my gaze upward and turned to the figure of........

* * *

**Duunnnn, Dunnn, Tacos! Personally, I hated this chapter, like, really, really hate it! so any suggests on how to make it better? and who is the mysterious guy? Nope, not Monger! Find out next time!! But don't be to harsh in the review, I mean, I know this chappy sucked *flails***

**XPP**

**Please review and thank ya for reading!!**


	3. Angel of Darkness

**This chapter is a bit better than the last, you at least get to find out what Terra is.... yay? nay? And in this chapter you meet my other Oc!! Yaaaa!! So here ya go, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs Aliens I only own any characters I might introduce in this story.**

* * *

I snap my gaze upward and turn to the figure of either an old teen or a young man, I couldn't really tell. All I know is one thing, he was _cute, _hot even. He had dark brown hair with strands falling in his face.

He wore a long, black, tight leathered trench coat, that kinda branched and flowed out at the bottom. The tight trench coat was open to reveal a red t-shirt. He wore black pants and black boots.

But one thing that scared me a bit; his eyes. There were the color of blood, but a bit lighter, like his red shirt. I gulped and tried to find my voice.

"E-Excuse me?" Ahh, there it was, although incredibly squeaky right now. He gave a irritable sigh and glared at me with his piercing eyes. He took a couple of steps towards me, and that's when I noticed them.

He had angel wings! Like real angel wings! Except of course they were black and dark looking. But none-the-less, black, dark, angel wings!! Holy crap!

He stopped a couple of feet in front of me. "So, you're the Dark Angel of Destruction." His voice was deep and a bit low, but it was smooth too. Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Dark Angel of Destruction, were did that come from!?

"Excuse me?" I find myself repeating my previous words. He scowled at me and then turned to the monsters. "Where the hell is General Monger?" Link crossed his arms and glared at the man while the Doctor answered. "He should be here any second."

Not a moment later an older (_way _older) man came through the open wall. He was wearing an army uniform. "Aahhh, Anthony, never thought you'd be in this facility."

"Neither did I." the man named Anthony responded, crossing his arms and smirking. "You didn't tell her anything yet?" Monger shook his head and they both faced me.

Anthony spoke first. "Alright Dark Angel of Des-" "It's Terra." I said cutting him off. He raised an eyebrow at me and turned to the General.

"Can I see her birth certificate?" Monger nodded and handed him a piece of paper. Wait, where did they get that? He examined it and I put my hands behind my back, an swayed back and forth.

A jumped a little at his voice. "Says at the top of your b.c. that your name is 'Terra Angel of Deyanira'" I frowned. "I know, my parents showed me that, though they didn't tell me why."

He glanced at me and then back down at the certificate. "So they told you it was intentional?" Yeah, they did. but like they said, they didn't tell me why, so I just nodded.

"Did they also tell you that they meant the name Terra to mean dark?" he asked looking a me curiously. I shifted my gaze to my feet. I nodded again It was true. when I was five they told me all of this though I didn't know why. They told me that my name Terra meant dark; and showed me the 'of' on my birth certificate.

"Do you know what Deyanira means?" his question snapped me out of my thoughts. "No." I said plainly. I really didn't.

"It mean destruction." He handed the paper back to Monger. This time I raised an eyebrow. Wow, my name isn't very pleasant is it?

"Don't you get it now?" I shook my head. I really didn't know where this was going. He sighed and once again crossed his arms. "Why don't you try putting it together?"

"What?" I asked and he just scowled. "Your name on your birth certificate." he took the paper back from Monger and handed it to me. Right at the top was written 'Terra Angel of Deyanira'.

I looked up at him and he said. "Terra Angel of Deyanira," - he got a devilish smirk on his face - "Dark Angel of Destruction." My mouth gaped open. Like, O.M.G.! he was right! Why the hell would my parents give me that name?!? Just my luck.

He then stepped closer to me and a gave a little shriek as he undid the belt around my stomach (how many times did I pull on that thing?). As soon as he did this I felt some strange movement on my back and gasped as I floated a few feet above the ground.

I had angel wings too! And the weird thing is they're as black and dark as Anthony's! He grinned up and me and I surprised myself by grinning back. "Didn't think you would fly right when I undid it, eve if is only a few feet off the ground."

"So, think you can save her," - he walked up to us and turned to Anthony - "Angel of Darkness?"

What save me, and what does he mean,

Angel of Darkness?

* * *

**Sooooooo, whadya think? Is it a yay? a nay? and Anthony isn't evil.... not too evil *smirks evilly* And when he says 'bc' that means birth certificate, just wanted to say that XD In the next chapter... well can't tell ya, just stay tunned XDDDD I have big plans for this story so I promise it will get more interesting! Cross My Heart and Hope To Cry!!**

**so, thanks for reading!!**

**and pwease review!! :D**


	4. Angel of Protection

**Super important note!! This is Britney's point of view!! You know, the girl who running scared in chapter two? Its Her point of view!! Not Terra's!! and I didn't get any reviews last time *sniffle sniffle* oh well! new chapter new things :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs Aliens, I only own any characters I may introduce!**

**BRITNEY'S POINT PF VIEW!!!**

* * *

Great. This was freakin fantastic. I'm in a mental hospital......a mental hospital!! I'm not crazy! The only crazy person I know is that freak Terra. This was so stupid.

After the 'accident' I went straight to the police, and what do they do? Send me here! Of all places! I sigh and sit on my white bed and pull my knees up to my chest. My blond hair falls in my face, and I'm to tired to put it behind my ears.

What did I see? I don't know, Terra's hand bursted into black flames and I ran for my life. I left my friends behind, wait, no. They weren't my friends, they were just other popular people. The only friends I have are Kelly and Maggie, but we don't even talk that much.

Believe it or not, Terra and I use to be friends. The best of friends; but that's when we were young. We would always hang out, like every day. Except back then, I had different tastes buds. Did you know that I use to be the goth, and Terra the prep? Yep, its true.

My favorite color use to be black, she use to love to wear white. But things started to change. I found myself liking things like doves and saints, particularly Saint Micheal.

She started to like things like dragons and skulls, and our friendship began to fall a part. She became a freak to me. And to her, I had become a selfish prep.

We tried to mend our friendships many times, but it just kept falling apart. Like it was our destiny's to be enemys. Like I said before, I don't know.

I sighed again and scooted until I felt my back touch the wall. That's when I heard it. A large explosion. It starled me so much that I jumped up on my bed. Screams. There were screams coming from the hallway. Being the curious person I was I went up to my door and put my hear against it.

My door was of course locked. Everything was white in this place. Heck, they even made me dress into a white turtle neck and white pants, lame.

I heard a couple of more screams and then a deep masculine voice say. "Step away from the door." Wait, was he talking to me? "Britney Williams, step away from the door." Guess that answers that.

I quickly get to the farthest corner in my room and scrunch against the wall. A few moments later my door exploded and I covered my head and shut my eyes as debris flew across the room.

After a couple seconds I cautiously open my eyes to find a man standing in front of me. He had blond hair and some of it fell in front of his eyes. His eyes were as blue as mine as they somehow sparkled in the dark room He was wearing a white trench coat that flowed out and a blue shirt underneath it along with white pants.

I gaped at him for a moment and he extended his hand. I gave him the 'Are you serious?' look but he just gave a gesture with his head.

For some odd reason, I trusted him. His calm, soft face and light blue eyes gave me some reassurance and I placed my hand atop of his. He smiled at tis and hugged me close against his chest.

I gasped as he suddenly took off from the ground and when straight through the roof with a large _Crack!_

How was this possible! He was flying! Flying I say! Eerrrrrr, think? Forget it. I look over his shoulder and my eyes widened and pupils shrank at the sight.

He had large white angel wings that were probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The wings flapped a couple of times until he leveled himself out and they glided through the air.

"Umm, guy?" I ask the man who is clutching me tightly (which I'm glad for, I did _not _want to fall from this height.) "Hmmm?" was his reply.

"Where are we going?" He gave a whole-hearted chuckle and I smiled a bit. "Where going to a Government facility." My smile instantly dropped. "Say what?" He just kept his gaze in front of him, never once looking at me.

"Excuse me? Angel guy? There's got to be a mistake!" He flapped his wings a couple of more times before replying. "My name is Scott. And there's no mistake.

Great, an angel name Scott, bloody fantastic. I scowled at him and put my mouth in a tight line (I do that when I pout). "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't remember angel's saving people and then bringing them to the Government."

"Oh," - he finally looked at me amused - "is that so?" I give a vigorous nod and he asks. "Have you ever met an angel?" Oh, crap. I would lie, but there's two problems.

One: he'll never believe it. And two; I don't want to lie to an angel (Carma, I say! Carma!!). I give a 'hmmf!' an he chuckles again to himself. I gulp as I see a huge building come into view. It was dome shaped and shined brightly in the sunlight.

"You need not be afraid, oh, Angel of Protection." What did he just call me. "Ummm, Scott, was it?" he gave a curt nod. "My name's Britney."

"You're fake name is Britney." he responded as if it meant nothing. Hey! My name mean's something! "Oh yeah? Well then, Scott, what's my real name?" He's never going to answer.

"Lithium Inaya." I stand corrected.... erm, fly corrected, nevermind. I'm not standing down that easily... flying down... oh, forget it! "If I'm the 'Angel of Protection'," - I lift my hands up and do the quotations signs with my fingers - "and my real name is Lithium Inaya, why don't I have wings?"

He had to think about that for a moment. I smirked as a minute pasted and he still had not come up with an answer. "Was I suppose to answer that?" I hang my head as soon as he asks the question.

"No. Freakin. Durr." He gives me a confused look. "You're names Lithium Inaya because Inaya means guidance, or protection from God-"

"But I'm not God." I say cutting him off. He sighed. "But you were sent from God, so you are the protection from God." I shrugged, made sense, kinda, sorta, not really.

He raises an eyebrow at me and I make a gesture for him to go on. "And I you're wings haven't come in yet. I am sure that they will grow today or tomorrow.

"You're joshin' me." He shakes his head at the way I talk, what? I can't help it.

"You're mortal enemy is the Dark Angel of Destruction, we're going to meet her in the facility." Okay, backup. I have a mortal enemy? And I'm going to meet her? I'm not a comic book fan but that doesn't sound like a good idea, at all.

I sigh and look up at him. "Okaaaaaay, so we're going to meet my mortal enemy called Dark Angel of....um."

"Destruction." he finishes for me. "And you're positive thats a good idea?" He shook his head no. So, if he thought it wasn't a good idea, why we're we doing it?

He seemed to read my thoughts. "My friend, Anthony, wants to do it." Oh, his _friend _thinks its a good idea, that _must _make it okay than!

"Does this, umm, Dark Angel, have a name?" He lands in front of the dome and I give a small eek as he we land. He set me down gently. He stood up to his full height (taller than me) and pulled his wings tight to his back.

"Well, I guess you would know her as Terra Angel Deyanira." ........what? Terra!

Terra is my mortal enemy and the Dark Angel?!?

* * *

**Whew! finished! I think this was an okay chapter....and can I please et a review for this one? *gives puppy dog eyes* pwetty pwease?? and the plot thickens more! Buhahahahahah!!!!!! Sorry O.o And what is this? Britney (or should I say Lithium) is the Angel of Protection?? How is she going to react to seeing Terra! How will Terra React?**

**One more thing, I meet this girl at IHOP and guess what her name was.. Terra!! I thought what a coiuc-ke-dink (spell? XD) It was cool! she had black hair and blue eyes! (although my Terra has violet eyes) it was awesome, I actually meet someone named Terra XD**

**Find out in the next awesome chapter! Buhahah- (talking to myself) stop laughing...gwargh!! *twitches* Please review and**

**Thanks For Reading!!**


	5. Terra Force

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy This chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs. Aliens only any ocs I might introduce**

* * *

I sat low in my chair across from Dr. Cockroach. The Missing Link sat next to him, and BOB stood at the end of the table. I picked at my food, I was hungry, I'm just not a big fan of oatmeal. Link was having a conversation with BOB, or just warning him not to touch his fish.

"Everything alright, Terra?" I looked up to find the Doctor's gaze on me. He had the look of sympathy in his eye. I straightened up in my chair.

"Oh, yeah, everythings fine." I lied, though I'm pretty sure he could tell, based on the fact he still had a concerned look and my voice was high-pitched. I sighed and started to pick at my food again.

"Look, Doc, I'm just a bit," - I searched for the right word - "nervous, I guess." He gave me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, my dear, everyone who's here felt that way when they first arrived." I smiled back at him. He reminded me of my father, always kind and caring, and a real gentlemen.

I could feel my features brighten as an idea formed in my mind. "Hey, Doc?" He straightens up. "Yes?" I stand up from my chair and spread out my dark wings (man that feels weird!).

"Do you think I could try flying?" His eyes widened a bit and now he starts picking at his food, err, trash. "Now, Terra, I really don't think th-" Too late. I start to flap my angel wings and I can feel myself lift off the ground.

Alright, I'm three feet off the ground, six, ten. Okay I can stop here. Wait, how do I stop?! If I stop flappig my wings then I'll just fall, and I'm a good twenty feet off the ground now! And still going higher.

I can see the Doctor get out of his chair and walk a few steps towards me. "Terra, my dear, I think thats high enough!" he calls. Alright, now I'm like thirty feet. Wheres Anthony when you need him?!

50 feet, just great. To tell you the truth I'm a wee bit scared of heights. I gulp as I go higher and higher and I see that Link and BOB are watching me now.

Biting my lip I look up to see me about half way up, I don't even wanna think how many feet I'm up now.

Aaaaahhh, crap, I look up again to find the ceiling closer than ever. "What is she trying to do?" I can barely hear Link's voice. "Touch the ceiling?" Yeah, sure, why the hell not!

"Ummm, Doc!" I call down as loud as I can. "Can you like, go fetch Anthony!?" Link answered for him. "Why?!" I sigh.

"Well, _Doc, _I don't know how to get down!" He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. "I saw that!" "Can't hear you!" Yeah, sure you can't, which is exactly why you answered me.

I hope Anthony isn't mad at me for doing this, oh well, I'll find out- "What the hell are you doing, brat!?!" -right now apparently. I look down and begin to smile but stop as my eyes rest upon a blond girl next to him, Britney Williams.

What was she doing here!? I mean- oh, crap! "Eeeeeek!" I let out a shriek as I begin to fall (never lose focus when your like 300 feet in the air!) and begin to tumble downward in the air.

I thought I heard Anthony say some curse words and in another moment I felt strong arms wrap around me and in no time I was safely back on the ground (whew! back on the ground!).

I brought my hand up and rubbed the back of my neck. "Heh heh....that was a close one." He glared back at me and my gaze dropped to the ground. Great, now everyone is pissed at me!

I glance up and see Britney _hiding _behind Anthony (was I that scary?).

"Why, hello, prep." I directed it to her, and she knew it. She came out of her hiding place, why the heck was she in all white? She crossed her arms and glared at me, and I glared right back. "Hello, freak."

Did she not learn her lesson the last time? "I thought I asked you not to call me that." To my slight surprise, she didn't back down (then again, it is Britney).

"I thought I told you not to talk back to me." I took a step toward her (though I meant nothing by it), and she took a step back. "Thanks for reminding me, mom."

She glared for a few more seconds, put her nose in the air and walked past me. Like she really could going anywhere. "Eeep!" I turned quickly as I heard her yelp and saw her in mid-step. She was staring at Dr. Cockroach wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

I held in a snicker, of course she would be scared of him, she is a girly prep. I walk up next to her and before the Doc can talk I say. "Prep, Dr. Cockroach, Dr. Cockroach, Prep."

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, um," - I could tell he didn't want to call her a prep - "my dear." Of course he isn't mean to her, of freakin course. I glare at him and he gives me a sheepish smile.

I smirk and put one hand on his shoulder and the other on hers. "You know, you guys should really shake." Btirney turned her head sharply in my direction giving me a death glare. I ignored it.

She nervously laughed and back out of my grip. She put her hands up. "That's not necessary." Wow, it was like she was almost trying not to hurt the Doc's feelings, _almost._

I shriek as Anthony was suddenly beside us, getting closer to the Doctor. The Doc seemed to take in a sharp breath as I did this, but I think maybe he was just surprised too, right?

"Dark Angel of Destruction, I'm leaving." Is he always gonna call me that? Wait, he's leaving!? I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand stopping me.

"Now I know you have some questions, Dark Angel of Destru-" "Hold up!" I said this time cutting him off. "Two things; one: yes, I have a lot of questions, and two: my name is Terra, T-e-r-r-a, _Terra." _I spelled it just in case, hey, who knows? He could have the IQ of a three year-old.

"Well, actually," - I jump a little as Monger appears behind Anthony - "your name is Terra Force, T-e-r-r-a F-o-r-c-e, _Terra Force." _I stared at him, why does everyone keep changing my name? It belongs to me you know!

I'm not even going to try to ask why my name is Terra Force, I don't care anymore. At least Anthony won't have to say the long other name. Anthony rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Terra Force, you and Lithium try to get along, I know its a difficult task." Lithium, who the heck is Lithium?

Crossing my arms I notice that the Doctor has taken a couple of steps away from me (is everyone scared of me?) I just shrug it off. Wait a minute, where'd Anthony go? I look around to find myself alone with the Doc and Britney, Link was playing cards with BOB.

Britney's still looking wide eye'd at the Doc and the Doc is looking wide eye'd as if he is remembering something, I sigh at both of them and sit down at the metal table.

This is going to be a _long _week.

* * *

**Finally, I'm finished! The story is going to pick up in the next douple chapters so stay tunned! And I got a review! yay, so happy with that And I have four ocs in this story:**

**Terra: Main Oc**

**Britney/Lithium: Main Side Oc**

**Anthony: Main Boy Side Oc**

**Scott: Side Oc**

**I will be adding one more oc, I don't know if its in this story but we'll see!**

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
